paranormalinvestigationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Nicholas Aether
Who are you? Nicholas Aether, Male, 19 years old What are you? Contractor How did you come to be here? I was born to a family of Visionaries, Mystics and Witches. I was the only one with no inherent power. I was neglected by my parents in favour of my siblings, bullied by my older siblings for not having any power, ignored by the rest of my family. They saw me as a disgrace, an Aether with no power. Then they tried to kill me. They started out subtly, putting small amounts of poison in my food, “accidentally” pushing me into a lake, things like that. But when it didn’t work, they got more and more desperate. In the end they sent a demon after me. I knew a little about demons from my family’s library. They could give you extraordinary powers in exchange for a price.I didn’t’ want to die, so I made a deal with the demon. My family and my friends’ lives, in exchange for Pyrokinesis. I started with my friends. As I killed more of them, I slowly got more and more control of fire. My friends, I killed with a knife. When it came to my family, I killed them in different ways. Some I burned the heart. Others I stabbed them in their back. The last I burned alive. Then the Daemon appeared to me, and gave me full control of fire. I had power. POWER. The thing they said I would never had. Hah. See where that got them. Dead and burned. I travelled around and challenged and killed people, wherever I came. Until one time, I had challenged a guy, much stronger than me. I was very close to dying. So I used a ritual I had read about in one of my family’s books, and summoned a demon. I told it, that it could have all my positive emotions, if it would kill the guy, and give me the power to create illusions. It agreed and I got the ability to create illusions. I stayed under the radar after that. However it seems someone had noticed me, because one day Mordecai showed up. He asked me to stop wasting my life, and the powers I had been given. He asked me to join the PIB and I agreed. What can you do? (Powers) I lost most of my feelings several years ago, in a trade with a Daemon. I traded all my positive feelings for the gift of illusions. I am able to play tricks on your mind, make you see things that aren’t real. My illusions can only be broken by either me, or extreme pain. Before that, I killed all my family, and all my friends in exchange for the gift of Pyrokinesis. I cannot do everything with fire, it is fire after all, but I can do very much with it. I am able to keep fire from harming me; I can create it, and manipulate it into any shape I want. I can control it while it exists, as if it was a puppet. Do you have anything interesting? (Possessions/Magical Artifacts) No, not really. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever.' ]][[User Talk:Black Wolf of blood|'Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 16:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) yea, sure, approved "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 19:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ----